World of Choas
by Mrs.Anakin Skywalker forever
Summary: What if there was another person that went into the hive with the rest of the team. Amberley Kennedy joins Alice, Rain, and Matt down in the hive and discovers a nightmare that she wish she could forget MattxOC sorry its a sucky summary but I hope you enjoy the story :-)


World of Chaos:

at the beginning of the 21st century, the umbrella corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of every ten homes contain its products. its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. in public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare. unknown, even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry.

Amberley Kennedy worked for the umbrella corporation and was a security guard for anyone that came inside the building and was in charge of escorting the scientist to their labs she was trained in gun training, martial arts, and hand-to-hand combat. When she went on missions with her team she was the recon of the team. one day the red queen went homicidal and locked the whole hive down and killed everyone in the building, lucky for Amberley she wasn't in the building but was sent with a recuse team to re-enter the hive and see what went on down there and what caused the red queen to cause to lock down the hive.

"Amberley Kennedy reporting for duty" she looked at her supervisor whose names was James gave her all her gear, she went got ready to go down into the hive when she came out from getting changed and saw the whole team there was two men and one girl. she learned all of their names, these was a female named rain, one male named JD and the last one whose name was Kaplan he was the computer geek of the team, he knew how to crack codes and hack them into computers and then there were other members of the team that she didn't know their names. they were all dressed in black, they grabbed their gas masks grabbed their guns, loaded them and got ready to go.

"ok are mission objective is to enter the hive and see what the hell went on down there" James told the whole team. the got into the chopper and took off to the mansion. apparently the hive was an underground lab under the mansion and they were two people living in the mansion pretending to be married, so that umbrella can stay low so that S.T.A.R.S off their trail so they could continue their experimentations.

"arriving at the destination in three minutes" James said

everyone gave their nods and checked their guns one more. when they got closer Amberley saw a young women standing outside her door she was wearing a red dress and black leather boots she had short blonde hair and a clueless look on her face like she didn't know where she was at or what was going on. She was suddenly pulled back into the house fastly. the helicopter landed on the roof and they dropped ropes on the side of the mansion by the windows.

"ready...one...two...three"

the whole team crashed through the windows of the mansion and landed inside. they grabbed the mystery guy and put his arms behind his back while the women back into the corner of the room with wide eyes.

"I'm with the raccoon city police department" the guy said

one of the agents named Kaplan took the man's badge and ran in through a device on his arm.

"I'm new to the location they probably don't have me on file yet" the man shouted

Kaplan walked over to James and showed him he then looked at Amberley and nodded at her to put the handcuffs on him.

"you can't do this"

Amberley ripped off her mask and look at the man with a smirk on her face.

"blow me" she said

the other laughed while she continued to put the cuffs on him. the found out that the guy's name was Matt Addison. James goes over to the women and grabs her by the shoulders.

"report"

the women look at him and just stares at him frightened and doesn't know what to say to him.

"soldier I need your report"

Amberley goes over to them and takes James' hand off of her shoulder and shines a light in her eyes.

"she has some sort of memory loss, it temporary but she won't be any us at the moment, her memory should return soon"

Amberley looks back at the women and calmly talks to her so she doesn't freak out more than she already is.

"do you remember your name" she asks

the women look over at Amberley and tries to remember who she is, she gets little flashbacks of her wedding and then her name comes name to her.

"Alice...my name is Alice"

Amberley smiles at her reassuringly and leads her to the door that leads to the train that goes underground to the lab. they reached the train and realize that it's not working rain jumps down under the train with JD following. Amberley leans against to train and feels eyes on her she looks up and sees that Matt is staring at her she hurries and looks away and blushes.

"sorry" he apologizes

"it fine" she replies she thought Matt was an attractive looking guy and he thought she was very beautiful. suddenly the lights of the control panel light up and the engine roars to life. Kaplan goes to the control panel and pushes some buttons and the train starts moving. the train in quite for a while until the heard a crash come from the back of the train. Amberley pulls her gun out and walks to the back and rain tries to open it but doesn't have any luck, J.D gives her a smug look and her opens it but when someone falls out he jumps back and Rain snickers.

"jumpy much" Amberley walks over to the man and shines a light in his eyes.

"how many fingers am I holding"

"three" he replies

"do you remember your name"

"Spence"

she continues to shine the light in his eye and does some more test she then stands up and looks over at James while Alice stares at Spence and playing with the gold band on her left hand ring finger

"memory loss just like the other one" she says

they eventually reach the hive elevators and tried to open them, Amberley look around and saw that it had windows and looked like they weren't underground.

"make it easier working underground thinking there's a view" Matt said Rain look over at Matt and gave him a dirty look. James and J.D got the door open and saw that the elevator was missing but they looked down they saw that the wires were broken and they shaft looked like it crashed to the bottom. they all shared a look and Amberley saw a door that lead to the stairs.

"hope you guys like the stairs" Amberley smirks and chuckles while making her way to the stairs. they went down the stairs and reached a room that had a bunch of conaters that had tubes running out of them.

"this is dining hall B" Kaplan says

"are you sure "asks James

"that what it says on the map"

"maybe umbrella has a few secrets that they don't want you to know" Matt says

they continue looking around and Amberley notices that Alice has wondered off. she looked inside one of the containers and see a huge monster inside of it she backs away and runs straight into Matt.

"hey are you ok" he asks worriedly

"yeah I'm fine" she replies

they all gathered around and Alice looked over at James

"what happened here" Spence asked

"five hours ago red queen went homicidal, sealed the hive and killed everyone down here" James said

"Jesus" Spence said

"when we realized what was happening, my team was dispatched to shut her down"

"why did she do it?" Alice asked

"that we don't know, but outside interference is a possibility"

James decided to have Alice, Spence and Kaplan with three others of the team come with him to shut down the red queen, while the others stayed and looked for survivors. Amberley sat down and Matt came down and sat next to her. Matt leaned towards Amberley and whispered in her ear.

"do you think you could take these handcuffs off" he questioned

Amberley looked him straight in the eyes and leaned in like she was going to kiss him.

"not a chance" she answered while smirking at him and winked. Amberley got up and walked towards rain who saw a survivor and was talking to her.

"it's ok were not going to hurt you were here to help"

the women just stumbled closer to rain and when she was close enough she grabbed rain's hand a bit her

"ahhh get this chick off me before I stab her" screamed rain

Amberley and J.D ran over as fast as they could and grabbed the lady off her.

"what the hell is her problem Rain are you ok" Amberley asked

"she bit me, man. She took a chunk clean outta me"

the women kept coming closer and closer while J.D shot her and she went down. they lady got back up and staggered closer to rain. she unloaded on her until she stopped moving.

"I shot her five times how the hell is she still standing" J.D says

"bitch isn't standing anymore" rain replies with a smirk on her face. the others return but its only Kaplan, Alice and Spence

"where are the others" Amberley asks

Kaplan shakes his head indicating that they were dead. he runs over to Rain when he hears gun shots

"what was all the shooting?"

"we found a survivor"

"and you shot him?"

"she was crazed she bit me"

they all went quite until they heard what sounded like metal being dragged against the ground, Amberley turned around and saw another survivor but he turned half of his face but gone, others started to gather around all of them and the women from earlier got up. they started shooting at them while Kaplan ran over to a door and started to unlock it with a code.

"Kaplan what taking so long" Amberley yells

"I'm getting it"

all of the sudden J.D shoots one of the containers and it explodes sending everyone flying different directions. Matt went to get up but had trouble because of the handcuffs and one the zombies was on fire and started crawling over to him he kicked it and killed it but his pant leg was on fire. Amberley got up and looked around there was fire everywhere Kaplan was still getting the door while Spence was helping Alice but where was Matt she looked around and saw that his pant leg was on fire she hurries and ran over to him and helped put it out.

"still think the cuffs are a good idea"

"I'll take them off" Amberley says

she reached for her back pocket and grabbed the keys and unlocked the cuffs, when the cuffs were off Matt grabbed Amberley's face and kissed her.

"sorry I wanted to do that since I met you"

"me too" Amberley replied while blushing she helped Matt up and they went over to Kaplan and saw J.D was putting in the code now. Amberley and Matt met up with the others while J.D was putting in the code but also had some troubles

"what's the code" J.D asked Kaplan

"6397…. shit"

"come on hurry up'

Kaplan tried hard to think while shooting he wasn't really good under pressure and Amberley tried all she could help Kaplan.

"639752"

J.D put the code in and the door dinged, he looked over at Kaplan with a smug look on his face.

"see wasn't that hard was it"

when the door opened there was a bunch of infected and before J.D could turn around he was grabbed. Rain ran over to him yelling his name and trying to help him, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him but her arm got bit and she lost her grip and the door closed with J.D still inside. Amberley ran over to Rain and took a look at her arm.

"I'll bandage it up as best as I can but she's losing a lot of blood"

after she wrapped it they somehow got separated Spence, Kaplan and Rain ran to the red queen's chamber while Matt, Amberley and Alice continued to walk through dining hall b. Amberley turned around and saw that Matt wasn't behind her anymore but caught a glimpse of him walking into a room with a bunch of tables and desks that looked like it used to be and office.

"hey what are you doing Matt"

he was looking through a file cabinet and when he turned around to look at her he saw his sister over her shoulder but there was something wrong with her, Amberley went to turn around and see what he was looking at and was suddenly tackled to the ground Matt didn't what to do her didn't want to kill his sister but also didn't want Amberley to get hurt. Alice went behind his sister and hit on the head with a glass cube from one of the desk and her body went limp. Alice kneeled down next to Amberley with Matt kneeled down next to his sister.

"are you alright" Alice asked Amberley

she nodded her head but was still shaking from what just happened she crawled next to Matt who had tears in his eyes and rubbed his back.

"who was she"

"she was my sister, she was going to get a sample of the T-virus from a contact I've never met, we were going to take this corporation down but I think her contact betrayed her"

they sat there for a while and started heading back to the red queen's chamber when they were being chased by the infected. they reached the door and started banging on it when Kaplan opened the door.

"hurry there right behind us"

the three made it in and one of the infected grabbed Spence's arm.

"get it off" he yelled

they got the hand off his arm and closed the door, Matt, Amberley, and Alice caught their breathe.

"we're never getting out of here" Kaplan said

"wait when your team doesn't hear from you they'll send someone right" Spence asked

Kaplan, Rain and Amberley shared a look with each other, Matt walked behind Amberley and put a hand on her shoulder.

"what's wrong"

"remember those blasts doors we came through earlier, well they seal shut in less than an hour"

Rain said

"what do you mean seal shut, they can bury us alive down here"

everyone was silent and suddenly Alice picked us the black bag and walked towards the red queen's control room with Kaplan right behind her.

"what are you doing"

"I'm turning her back on, she might know a way out of here" Alice said Amberley hurried and walked behind Alice with a confused but angry look on her face.

"that homicidal bitch killed my team" Amberley said

"that homicidal bitch may be our only way out of here" Alice replied while setting the machine back up Kaplan got the button ready to turn her on.

"once she's on I can't turn her off her board will crash" Kaplan said

he pushed the button and there was a humming sound and the hologram turned on but flicked off again.

"it's ok just the hologram board shorted"

"aww there you are I take things have been rather difficult"

Rain ran towards Kaplan and tried to take the remote out of his hand but he held it out of her reach as Spence and Matt held her back.

"give the switch I'm gonna fry her ass"

"your gonna help out of here one objection and we flip the switch got it" Alice said to the red queen.

"what happened down here" Matt asked

"early stages of the T-virus" the red queen said

"the what" Amberley asked confused

"even in death the human body still is active, hair and finger nails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months and dissipate. the T-virus provides a massive jolt, both to cellular growth, and to those trace electrical impulses. put quite simply, it reanimates the body" the red queen explains

"it brings the dead back the life?" rain asks

"not fully. the subjects have the simplest of motor functions. perhaps a little memory, but virtually no intelligence. they're driven by the basest of impulses. the most basic need"

"which is" Spence asked

"the need to feed" the red queen said

everyone looked around and didn't know what to think what were they going to do now.

"The T-virus is protean, changing from liquid to airborne to blood transmission, depending on its environment. it is almost impossible to kill just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient. and then, you become one of them" the red queen said

she told them about the pipes and how there may be a way out from there so they walked down and the place looked like the sewers or something to do with the water. Matt stood closely to Amberley and she would give him a small smile every once and I while to show that she was doing ok.

"what the hell was that "Spence asked

"that was the T-virus" Amberley said

Amberley didn't trust Spence something in his eyes didn't seem right so she kept an eye on him and Rain noticed this too and she also watched out to see if he did anything.

"well are we going to get out of here or what"

Amberley had enough of his talking and pushed up against the grate.

"how about you just shut the hell up and stop complaining" Amberley hissed suddenly arms went through the holes on the grates and grabbed onto him. they all got them off and when they went to turn around there was infected on either side of them and they had nowhere to go. Amberley looked up and saw some pipes that they could climb up and get out of here.

"guys up there on the pipes"

Spence got up and help Alice, Kaplan but got his leg bit he screamed and got the infected off he turned to help Rain but before she was pulled up she was shooting at the infected and saw someone.

"J.D"

he was infected but she still didn't shoot instead she just stared at him and he bit her neck she screamed and shot J.D right between the eyes and Kaplan hurried and grabbed her and Matt helped Amberley and kept her close to him. Rain sat there and left her hand drip blood over the infected.

"yeah, you like how I taste, don't you" Alice came next to her and tried to help her

"Rain we have to do something about your wounds"

"I'm fine"

"are you s-"

"I said I'm fine" Rain snapped they continued walking along the pipes and found a hole Spence, Alice, rain and matt made it. Amberley was about to reach out to Matt when she heard it creak and the wire snapped Amberley fell and Matt hurried and grabbed her hand while Kaplan was on the other side of the pipe away from them but still away from the infected.

"come on Amberley I got you" Matt said

she was kicking and freaking out because she didn't want to get bit one of the infected grabbed her leg and started pulling on her and she kicked it in the face and broke its neck. they pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around Matt and buried her face in his neck breathing heavily. Matt rubbed her back and told it was ok and kissed her temple. she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips softly. Alice look over at Kaplan and saw that there was infected trying to get over to him and there was one trying to bite his neck, rain had a gun but she couldn't get a good aim with him moving.

"rain what are you waiting for shoot" Amberley said

"I can't get a shot" rain replied

they were screaming at her to shoot but she couldn't get a clear shot without hitting Kaplan, Amberley finally took the gun and shot the infected off of Kaplan, he hurried and climbed higher away from the infected.

"were coming to get you Kaplan don't worry" Alice said reasurrely

"give me that wire we'll throw it over to him and pull him over" Amberley suggested

Kaplan opened his gun and spilled the bullets into his hands and saw that they were all duds except for one.

"well isn't that lucky" he said to himself and looked over at the others

"I want you guys to go"

"what"

"you can't stay here and I'm not going anywhere"

"no Kaplan were not leaving you" Amberley said

"JUST GOOO" screamed Kaplan they all crawled through the vent and when they were far enough Amberley heard a gunshot and her stomach turned hoping Kaplan didn't do what she thinks he did. Alice reached a vent and pushed it up and helped rain, she had to have help from Spence and Matt with walking because she lost so much blood that she couldn't stand on her own.

"I think when I get out of here I'm gonna get laid" Rain joked they all smiled and laughed at her

"yeah you might need to clean up a little first" Matt joked back he looked at Amberley and winked at her and she blushed until her whole face was red. they continued walking until Matt turned around and saw that Alice wasn't following.

"hey are you alright" he asked while walking up to her

"there's a cure, you're going to be alright" Alice said to Rain

"I was beginning to worry"

Alice went into the lab with the rest following.

"how do you know it was in here" asked Matt

"I was your sister's contact I was going to get her the virus" Alice said

Matt grabbed her arm and looked straight at her with rage as Amberley tried to calm him down.

"you betrayed her" he said

"I don't remember" Alice said

when they got in there the room was flooding with water, she opened a door but sweared when she came out.

"I don't understand it was right here" Alice said Amberley looked at Spence and saw him spacing out so she decided to keep her eyes on him

"Spence...Spence"

he turned to look at her with a crazed look in his eyes, she looked at the gun at the table by Spence and went to dive for it but he got it and she landed in the water, Spence pointed the gun at everyone and looked over at Alice

"we could have everything we always wanted just come with me the virus was right next to me on the train couldn't be more than 2 feet from me "he said to Alice

she was glaring at him and Amberley stood back up and Matt helped her up.

"in or out? In…. or out?"

"I don't know what we had, but it's over"

one of the infected stood up from the water and bite Spence in the neck. he shot the scientist and Matt tries to fight him but he points his gun at him.

"back...the hell off I wouldn't want to shoot you I could really use the bullets"

he pushed his hand on his wound and started walking towards the door and looks at Alice

"I miss you already"

he shuts and locks the three in the room and heads towards to train. Matt tries to push to the door open and has trouble getting it open.

"your boyfriend is a real asshole" Rain said to Alice

"I can't believe that son of a bitch is going to get away with this"

"I don't think so…. I've been a bad girl" red queen said screen went on and they saw Spence on the train injecting something into his arm but when he looked up he was attacked by a huge licker, then the screen went off

"what the hell was that" Matt shouted

"an early experiment of the T-virus injected into human tissue the results were rather unsuccessful"

"why didn't you tell us earlier' Amberley asked

"because she was saving it for us. Weren't you"

"I didn't think any of you would make it this far" the red queen said

"why didn't you tell us about the anit-virus" rain asked

"this long after infection, there was no guarantee it would work" red queen said

"but there's a chance...right?" Alice asked hopefully

"I don't deal in chance" red queen said

Matt went over and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge

"he shot the mechanism out" he said

"I can give you the code, but first you must do something for me" the red queen said

"what" Alice asked

"one of your group has been infected. I require her life for the code"

"the anit-virus is right there on the train right there" Amberley yelled

"it's a chance I'm not willing to take" the red queen said

the four just looked at each other and heard a banging and look and saw the licker outside the window trying to get it.

"the window is reinforced but it won't hold forever"

Rain suddenly drop to her knees in the water with her arms stretched.

"do it" rain said

"no rain get up"

"it's the only way"

"please get up

"kill her…kill her now"

"DO IT"

"KILL HER NOW"

Rain was screaming as well as the red queen while Matt and Amberley tried to get rain to get up from the ground but she wasn't getting up. Alice raised the ax she had and hit the red queen's screen suddenly the power went out. The four looked around and saw the door open, Alice raised the ax to come face to face with Kaplan. He was limping and holding the switch from earlier.

"bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her" Kaplan said Matt picked up rain bridal style and carried her while Amberley helped Kaplan walk with Alice in the lead with the ax. They made it to the train station and saw Spence

"you guys get on the train and get it started"

They nodded their heads and got on the train, Matt set Rain down and sat next to Amberley, Matt had a ring in his palm and looked at Amberley.

"I want you to have this"

"really"

"it was Lisa's our mom gave it to us but she's gone so I think you should have it"

Matt put the ring on her left ring finger and pressed his lips to hers and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Amberley" Matt said

She looked at him straight in the eyes and kissed him again.

"I love you too Matt" Amberley said with a smile on her face and rested her head on Matt's shoulder Alice came in with the anit-virus and injected Kaplan with it and he started the train and then went over to rain and injected her with it.

"I don't want to be one those things. Walking around without a soul" Rain said

"no one else is going to die"

Rain laid her head down and looked like she stopped breathing Amberley and Matt stood up and walked closer to Alice and saw her pointing a gun at rain's head when suddenly her hand shot up and put it on the gun.

"I'm not dead yet I think I'll take this back" Rain says as she grabs the gun from Alice, Alice has a big smile on her face.

"I could kiss you, you bitch"

They were all smiling until claws came through the train and scratched Matt across the arm there was pounding on the roof of the train and Kaplan door was ripped off and he was pulled from the train. Amberley looked up and saw that the door was open. She ran over and closed it but the door was pushed down on top of her and knocker her unconcise the licker was in the train. Alice shot the licker in the head when it wrapped its tongue around her leg and tried to pull her she grabbed the gates. And Matt rammed pipes into its head and the pipes landed everywhere she grabbed one and trapped it tongue and stabbed it with another.

"open the doors now" she yelled at Matt, he went to open the doors when rain stood up but it wasn't rain anymore she was one of the infected she lunged for Matt and he tried to push her off.

"open the doors now"

He pushed her off and shot her in the head when she went back she hit the button to open the doors and the licker feel through and caught on fire and died. Matt ran over to Amberley and sat he up.

"Amberley are you ok'

"I've been better"

The train stopped and the three of them got off and pasted the blast doors at the last minute before they closed, they reached the room before Alice stumbled forward and Matt caught her and sat her on the ground.

"I failed"

"hey this is none of your fault the corporation it to blame for this not you" Amberley said

"yeah they're not going to ge- get- away with thi-ahh"

Matt feel to the ground holding his arm in pain

"Matt" Amberley yelled worriedly

"you infected its ok were not losing you"

Suddenly the doors opened and people in white came in and took Matt to a stretcher, Amberley and Alice tried to right them but more and more came and they took Matt away

"Matt" yelled Amberley

"what's going on…. AMBERLY" Matt yelled

"he's mutating I want him in the Nemesis program" said one of the guys and they others wheeled Matt away from Amberley and Alice

The people in the white suits shot something into Amberley's and Alice's neck and their world went black. Amberley world was going in and out but she heard bits and pieces from the people in the white suits.

"I want both of them quarantined close observation and a full series of blood tests. Let's see if they're infected. Take them to the Raccoon City facility. Then assemble the team. We're reopening the hive. I want to know what went on down there. Just do it"

Amberley's eyes opened rapidly and went to sit up and felt needles all over her body she saw Alice on the other side of the room and yanked the needles from all over her body she looked down and saw she still had the ring Matt gave her, Matt she had to find him before anything happens to him. Alice woke with a scream of pain, Amberley ran over to her and tried to help Alice gave her a tight hug and she help Alice walk

"we need to find Matt" Amberley said worriedly Alice nodded her head and walked to the door and saw a card reader, she took one of the needles and jammed it into the reader until it opened. They walked and found two robes and walked outside to see chaos everywhere cars on fire paper everywhere cars crashed blood all around. Alice grabbed a shot gun from a police car and cocked it both of them ready for anything that was coming their way.


End file.
